


Bones

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the Graveyard, again.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> For FFFC- May 4th, 2018. Prompt was the first line.

He had hoped that he would never have to see this place again. He couldn't really make it out, now, but that was not quite what Shiryu had meant all those years ago when he'd had the thought.

Now he couldn't really see all of it; instead he could just make out hazy shapeless outlines, shadows and light, death, and Mu's living form weaving in front of him.

His boot brushed against bones and Shiryu paused for a long moment.

"Shiryu?" Mu's voice was warm and concerned, which only made Shiryu feel a bit worse. He'd volunteered for this, after all.

"I'm okay," Shiryu replied, though when Mu reached to take his hand, he didn't think of pulling away and insisting on finding his own way. He knew better. And besides, he would never complain about Mu quietly helping him along.

"I know it's around here somewhere," Mu said with a strange wistfulness in his voice. "They shouldn't move around too much if we're not here moving them..."

Shiryu could feel his boots brushing against more bones and he tried to keep his attention on Mu. The sooner they were out of the Cloth Graveyard, the better. They just had to find the Cloth that Mu wanted to repair, feed it, and carry it back to Mu's temple.

Then, later, they'd take it to Sanctuary... Shiryu wasn't thinking that far ahead, though. He'd volunteered as a blood donor, after all. Mu might be carrying them both back... That had happened enough times.

And then Mu would work, he would doze, greeted with soft kisses and thick soup until he was up and moving around again. He'd long-since learned the temple by feel in the years since Mu had been back.

"There it is--"

A dozen times they'd done this already... And yet he was sure that everything still looked the same.


End file.
